Party Crap
by Shamelesshadow
Summary: Ni idea de que ponerle de titulo. Peticion de Blicia, un Gwen/Geoff : . El rubio le prometio una fiesta a la gotica, las cosas se turnar un poco extrañas. Rating T.


Este one-shot fue petición de **Blicia. ** Y por mi parte adoro la pareja. Pueden hacer peticiones, bla bla bla. Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Bla bla bla. Si son de esas personas que gritan obscenidades por el crack por favor retírese. Vamos al fic.

Entre a la fiesta, las luces de colores distintos iban por toda la sala y no podía ver a nadie conocido entre la multitud que bailaba y tomaba. Quizá esto no era lo mío, pero había prometido que iría a esta fiesta. Jugué con mis cabellos preguntándome si estaba usando la vestimenta adecuada. Mire mi falda de cuadros y mi corsé, y después mire a mi alrededor, puros adolescentes (como yo, no me malentiendan) vestido con lo que parecía la ropa de las revistas de moda de adolescentes. Lo mío parecía más fiesta de disfraz de Halloween, y atraje la mirada de muchos chicos. Por alguna razón, los niños populares tenían una debilidad con las niñas diferentes, así como en las películas. El popular siempre se enamora de la gótica, la nerd o la rebelde sin causa.

Evite sus miradas y camine buscando a alguien conocido. Quizá no era buena idea, pero al voltearme ni siquiera podía ver donde quedo la salida. **.-Gwen!****-** oi mi nombre, voltee a los lados y no encontraba de donde salia la voz. Me sentí en el aire por unos segundos y vi inmediatamente hacia al frente, me encontré con ojos azules y una sonrisa amigable. Geoff tenía las mejillas coloradas. .-**Te ves genial! Ven, te vas a divertir, ya veras!****-**

**-Seria un poco mas fácil con los pies en el suelo…-** Le dije en mi típico tono sarcástico, el se dio cuenta que todavía estaba en el aire. ¿En verdad era tan bajita? Sentí como me coloco en el suelo y sacudí un poco mi falda. Vi a Geoff y le sonreí. **.- ¿Y donde están todos?-** Geoff se veía un poco desorbitado.

**.-No se, por allí, por allá…- **

**.-Eh, Geoff… ¿Te sucede algo?- **En verdad estaba preocupada, la verdad si estaba borracho no iba a ser tan genial la dichosa "fiesta". El ignoro mi pregunta y me tomo por la muñeca, me estaba acercando a la pista de baile. ¿Qué Geoff no estaba con Bridgette?**-Oh no, no, no, noo.-** empecé a hacer fuerza pegándome al suelo pero me cargo como en isla del drama, le di golpes en la espalda pero al parecer no le importo mucho. **.-Calma calma Gwenny! Es hora de bailar!-** Por fin me puso en el suelo y me le quedo viendo mientras me mostraba sus "movimientos". No eran malos, pero si esperaba que bailase así estaba loco.

**.-****Muévete un poco Gwen! Se que quieres!****-** No se porque la oración tomo doble-sentido en mi cabeza pero sacudí la idea con facilidad. Geoff siempre había sido un chico muy guapo, social y popular. Todo lo opuesto a mi, invisible, asocial y en el suelo de la fama, pisoteada por la fama, el pequeño sucio que queda después de que recogen la alfombra roja. Ustedes entienden.

El me tomo las manos y empezó a moverlas, seguro me veía como una idiota, pero tras segundos, me encontré disfrutando la música techno por detrás y empecé a bailar con Geoff. Oía la canción, _Infinity_. Y de allí pasaron más. No se como, pero Geoff siempre saca a la loca que tengo dentro. En un momento estaba bailando y cuando vi, el chico-fiestas me estaba observando, había algo en sus ojos muy extraño. No extraño a lo Trent, pero si extraño.

El noto que me di cuenta y siguió bailando.- ¿**Sigues diciendo que no te gustan las fiestas?-** Me pregunto el y yo no le respondí, pero con una sonrisa se dio cuenta de que el había ganado la ronda.

No se cuanto tiempo paso cuando nos devolvimos a la mesa. **.-Geoff pensé que una fiesta se tiene con un montón de amigos.-** Le dije, estaba un poco tímida, no se porque. El me vio y me dedico una sonrisa tierna. Extraño. **.- ¿No somos amigos Gwen? Además, estos locos se perdieron!****-** No le creía del todo la historia. Podía ser que… No, imposible.

Me sentí mal por pensar que estaba teniendo una clase de cita con Geoff. ¿Dónde demonios estaba Bridgette? No es que extrañase su presencia, pero quizá era necesaria. El sonido de algo chocando en la mesa me despertó. Había unas botellas y Geoff me sonrió.

Le mire de forma reprobatoria.

**.-Vamos Gwen! Esto es parte de todas las fiesta, ¿Fiesta sin alcohol?-** Tenia sentido lo que el decía. Por favor, si había podido lograr comer todas esas porquerías en esa excusa de Reality Show entonces esto no estaría mal. Tome un poco.

**.- ¿Queeeeeee? Increíble!-**

**-Lo se! El estaba como: ¿Eh? Y yo… No!-** ¿Se han dado cuenta de el brillo de los ojos de Geoff cuando me ve? Es tan lindo… Así como las lucecitas de esta fiesta. Ah, tome un poco más de la botella y Geoff me miro divertido. **–Q-que?-**

**-****Quizá ya tomaste demasiado Gwensita!-** Gwensita, suena divertido. Tehee.

**-****¿Qué hablas**? Devuélvemela, devueeelvemela- chille como niña pequeña, alargándome para tomar la botella que Geoff me había quitado. Idiota. El seguía riéndose de mí y empecé a sentir mareos. Quería volver a ir a bailar. Me levante pero me iba cayendo, ¿Por qué todo se estaba moviendo tanto?**-****Wow...****-** Dije moviendo mis manos para equilibrarme.

Geoff se paro y me ayudo como buen amigo**. .-Creo que es hora de salir de esta fiesta, Gwenny-** ¿Qué? Pero es estaba poniéndose divertido. **.-No quiero!-** trate de zafarme pero me atrajo a el con sus brazos, no había forma de escapar**. –Geoff no, quiero quedarme un rato mas, ¿si? Por fis****-** Dije, y recordé cuando era pequeña y mi madre no me dejaba quedarme hasta la hora del postre en la casa de algún amigo. Geoff me saco de todos modos. El también estaba un poco ebrio, pero tenía más control que yo. Cuando salimos había un grupo de personas interesantes sentadas en la acera. No se si era el alcohol, pero los salude desde lejos y ellos se me quedaron viendo.

**.-Gwen deja de saludar a esos drogadictos**- Bufe molesta**. .-Gwen esto, Gwen aquello-** Le saque la lengua, esos drogadictos se veían divertidos. Me sonrieron y devolvieron el gesto. **.- ¿Ves? Son amigables, y después dices que yo soy la cerrada-** Iba a caminar hacia ellos pero Geoff me tomo de la muñeca y me jalo hacia el. Me moleste y estuve apunto de zafarme cuando me volvió a cargar.

Detestaba que me cargase de esa forma, se alejo caminando**. .-Hey Geoff… Geoooooff…. Geoooooooooooff…-**

**.- ¿Si?-** Oh oh, Geoff sonaba molesto.

**-****¿No te trae esto recuerdos? Solo faltan las esposas, Oops! Suena sucio, he he****-** Me reí de forma tonta y el se rio un poco conmigo. **.-Si, pero se están cambiando los papeles! Yo debería ser el divertido y tu la responsable!- **

-**Adonde vamos?-** Pregunte, acomodándome. **–Ya puedes soltarme!- **Me puso en el suelo y camine a su lado hacia la nada. Todavía estaba un poco mareada, así que tome el brazo de Geoff para guiarme, el sonrió.

**-A buscar un taxi para que te lleve a tu casa-**

-¿**Me dejaras solita en un taxi?-** Hice puchero.

**-No-** El se rio y me arreglo los cabellos despelucados, oh, si que estaba ebria, iba a lamentar esto luego. Llegamos a una parada y vimos el taxi, ambos nos montamos en el auto y movía los pies con la música de la radio del taxista. Nada interesante. Después vi hacia Geoff. **– ¿Estas enfadado?-**

**-No debí darte bebida, pero lo anotare para la próxima vez-** Me sonrió, la forma en que lo decía era linda**. –Whoops! Ya estamos en mi casa- **

**-Nos vemos luego Gwen…- No** quería despedirme así de fácil con Geoff y mi rostro hizo una expresión de tristeza. El se me quedo viendo por unos segundos y sonrió. **.- ¿Qué pasa?-** me pregunto, su voz sonaba preocupada.

No estaba pensando para nada cuando me estire del asiento y le di un beso en los labios, probablemente apestaba a alcohol, pero no debía apostar tanto si me correspondía. Me tomo de la cintura y pude confirmar que el chico tenia grandes habilidades con sus labios. Y aun en mi estado de ebriedad, también note otra cosa.

Geoff deseaba esto desde hace un rato.

Al final, ambos terminamos en la calle porque el taxista nos boto del auto. Geoff se veía confundido y yo me veía, bueno, borracha.

**FIN**

Honestamente LO ODIE, pero ya que… XD


End file.
